All The Pretty Faces
by Commonfangirl
Summary: Jesse holds an opportunity that Rachel wants. Or well, practically all of New Directions do too. But he's not going to hand it so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story that popped out in an attempt to find inspiration for chapter 19 of YHIML. I just had to write it. **

**It's completely AU from the end of season two and on. Jesse never came back for junior prom and he didn't reconnect with Rachel in any way. Although, Rachel did get back together with Finn at Nationals. And I'm planning on following through with scorned Quinn unlike the canon did. Also, I really don't know which way I'm going to go with this, so I don't know how to pair this. But it isn't a Finchel or a Faberry, that is for sure. Watch out for a completely asshole version of Jesse St. James. **

**I hope you like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

I.

Jesse stepped out of his SUV. Los Angeles was still so fucking hot. He smirked as he put on his sunglasses and walked towards the building. He checked his phone for any new messages. It was overflown with texts and phone calls from his office. He straightened up his suit jacket just as he walked inside and stepped into the elevator. He nodded to his secretary once he was finally on his floor and she followed him inside his office.

"Mr. St. James, Laura Matthews called again. She left you a message." He frowned. Laura. Such a pretty name for such an ugly face. She was a girl that had been tracking him down. Wanted him to represent her. And although he had heard her sing in the beginning and she did have a beautiful voice, her looks just wouldn't do.

"If she calls again, tell her I'm in a meeting. For eternity." The last part he mumbled under his breath. Then, he dismissed his gorgeous secretary and watched her leave his office.

He took his sunglasses off now, watching his giant window and the city below him. He loved it here. After UCLA didn't work out for him, he realized one of the most painful and eye-opening truths of his life: performing wasn't a future for him. He loved to sing and even more, he loved to dance. But he just didn't see his future as one of _those_ stars. However, he realized soon after that he was excellent at criticizing people, more so, he knew how to get people to the next level.

He had always admired Shelby Corcoran for the ability she had at making people feel like their utter best wasn't good enough. He realized that his true passion wasn't really singing, it was pushing for excellence, in everything.

With a smirk still on his face he lighted up a cigarette as he stepped onto his terrace. Yeah, smoking was a habit he had no pride in, but he liked it. And now that his life wasn't centered around his voice and talent, he could finally enjoy one of his guilty pleasures.

Jesse had gambled everything he had. His trust-fund, savings and reputation had all been put on his business. At age twenty-one he finally realized that he had made it. After flunking out of college, he had the vision of being the best at what he had soon realized was another way of looking at talent. His first client had been Cathy Heights. A girl from the Midwest who had come to LA to fulfill her dreams, much like he had. She had the voice of an angel and the body of one too. With money and connections, he helped her clean up and star in a television pilot that was the talk of America for a month. And just as Cathy had gone insanely famous with her TV show, she mentioned and thanked her _brilliant_ agent Jesse St. James in an interview that was streaming nationwide.

He got lucky. Sure. But he wasn't going to stop.

A year later, he was running one of the up and coming agencies in LA. He got hundreds of auditions tapes every day. Hundreds of people would come in to be interviewed by him. Now, it wasn't only Cathy Heights he had had helped move into fame, a variety of several other lucky people he had helped and now represented were selling records or staring in shows, playing in concerts, acting in Broadway. And luck had nothing to do with it. He was just extremely good at what he did.

Jesse finished his cigarette with that last thought. He walked back inside and sat on his leather brown chair. He opened his laptop and checked his email. While he was reading yet another mail from a desperate girl trying to get his attention, his secretary walked in.

"Sorry, but Mr. Remimberg is on line two for you." He nodded curtly and picked up the phone, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Mr. Remimberg was one of his associates, the most important one. He had invested into Jesse's business and had the idea that he could tell him how to run it. Jesse St. James didn't like to be bossed around, not anymore that is.

"Jon, how you doin'?" He asked, in an attempt to sound actually glad that the old idiot had called.

"Fine, Jesse, thanks. Sorry to interrupt your busy day." Jon Remimberg said. Jesse knew that his associate actually didn't really mind about anyone's time but his.

"No, it's okay. I always have time for my partners. So, what's the pressing matter?" He got to the chase. He didn't want to actually make him think he enjoyed talking to him.

"I got a look at your numbers earlier today. Got to say, kid, not very impressed." Jesse pursed his lips.

"We're not in the reds." He said, extremely serious, trying to get himself out of this one. Plus, he didn't much appreciate that bastard making him feel small.

"Well, yeah, that's a good thing. Still, I like to see my money doing well. Right now, my money _is_ your company, St. James." Jesse cleared his throat at his words.

He hated Jon Remimberg with every fiber of his being, but he needed his money. In spite of the large sum that had been his trust-fund, he needed backup and had found himself in the need of accepting the money. Now, as a payment, he had to be polite and ease up the worries of an old rich man.

"You know you couldn't have invested your money in a better place." He assured.

"I hope so. I checked with my PR people and they said you haven't signed anyone in a month. That's not going to bring money in."

"Even LA sometimes runs out of new talents." Jesse stated frankly. He had been searching for months and still, all he found were girls seeking to be America's next top model. He always told them they would do better in porn. None of them had been very talented at doing anything, with the exception of doing him.

"So what? The world isn't LA. Go out there and find me some new talent. Some new money." Mr. Remimberg said, like it was so easy.

"And then what? Move them back here with a suitcase full of glitter?" He paused and chuckled. "I don't have the money to do that." He admitted, nor did he had any intention of doing that.

Frankly, it wasn't such a bad idea to seek beyond state limits. But to tour around the country was expensive, and even if he just limited himself to one place, Jesse preferred to spend his earnings elsewhere. And also, moving a person to LA wasn't cheap either.

"But I do. Maybe I can finance this little trip, with the only condition that you bring back a fine moneymaker." Jesse raised his brow at the proposal.

"Really?" He asked evenly. Not a touch of amazement. "What about this hypothetical new subject, his or her accommodations as well?"

"Of course, that too. I told you, St. James, my money is with your company now. And if it doesn't do good, I'd rather not have it in there."

"I'll tell you what, I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow." He replied easily and without a word of goodbye hanged up the phone.

* * *

He was thinking late at night about the offer. Jesse didn't really know what was there to think so much about. He knew he was going to say yes. But he didn't like the idea of that old fuck telling him what to do to keep his company afloat. Less of all letting him pay for everything. Sure, he could travel to some very inexpensive place. He was sure that he would find what he was looking for in no time, but the technicalities were what took time. And of course, he wasn't sure if he was ready to spend a month outside of what he now called home. He loved Los Angeles. And any other weather wouldn't suffice. Any other skyline, not even New York's.

He shut his eyes tightly as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He took another drag from his cigarette and looked intently into the eyes of the girl who was sucking him off. She was completely naked and certainly knew what she was doing with that mouth. But still, Jesse's boredom overwhelmed him to no end. She was just another blonde bimbo in his list.

She whimpered as he grabbed her hair into his hand and pushed her head further. Her soft lips around his cock felt amazing, but it wasn't enough to take him to the edge. He had the need to groan out of frustration. Jesse put out his cigarette in the ashtray next to him and instantly pulled the girl onto her feet.

He turned her around and bended her over his bed, trying to feel something more than empty arousal. He pushed himself inside of her in one quick motion; he felt how wet she was, how tight. He grabbed her hips and started pulling her towards him with every thrust. Her skin was soft, and she was really beautiful. The sounds she made, and the eventual cry of his name got him going.

New York wouldn't be a good place to go find the person he was looking for. He needed raw talent, something nobody had seen before. A dancer, a singer and an actor. He needed someone exceptional, much like he had been before. He wouldn't be willing to go to the swamp that was Florida, and the weather in the southern bordering states was too dry for his taste. Yeah, he was searching for a star, but his own commodities were to be thought upon too.

"Oh, god!" The pitchy voice of the girl fucking him startled him. It was like he had forgotten what he was doing and now was on autopilot. The girl's ass slammed against him faster. She was having her own party with him.

He closed his eyes again and let a noise escape his mouth. The way the girl was clenching around him was not going to go unnoticed. Finally, he got it. Ohio.

Now she had turned around and was kissing his neck. Not realizing his lack of enthusiasm. She bit his skin and brought him back to reality. Her hard nipples brushed against his chest. His hands were on her ass and bringing her closer to him. He lifted her up and laid her down on his bed, his body on top of hers. His mouth lowered to her breasts, his mouth licking and sucking her nipples, making her shiver and moan slightly. He went back to chastely kiss her on the mouth as he entered her again.

Her smooth legs were around his waist as he got another idea. Maybe if he went back to Akron, he would be pushing the matter too far. He had heard of Vocal Adrenaline decaying around the leadership of that asshole Goolsby. And plus, he didn't really want to see his family.

Her nails digging on his back took him back again. It was a surprise that her loud screams hadn't gotten his attention. He felt her tense and yell out one last time before she came, shivering immensely under him. He got the need to roll his eyes. He was right when he told these girls they would do much better in porn.

He wanted to pull out of her that second but realized that it was actually helping him think. He kept going with his fast movements against her. Hearing her whimper once more. Her hands were around his neck now, urging him to look at her. Her hips once again meeting his rhythm. Her mouth began to suck on his earlobe. His breathing began to quicken and finally when he felt his own edge nearing, he got the answer.

Lima.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

II.

Rachel Berry walked hand in hand with Finn Hudson around the McKinley High hallways. She was smiling genuinely. This year was their year. They were finally seniors and their relationship was better than it had ever been. The two had spent their summer together. Meeting for coffee and taking walks around town. Visiting museums and spending the hot afternoons in the public pool. She had felt inside her own dream teen movie.

She was sure that Finn's feelings towards her were utterly and completely serious now. He had grown up. He had even told her he loved her several times. He hadn't flinched once. With his arm around her and his smile heading her way, she felt invincible this year.

Graduation and nationals were only months away. Rachel knew that she was prepared to face whatever this new school year threw at her.

They stopped at her locker and Finn watched as she retrieved her AP chemistry books from it. He grinned like an idiot as she looked at herself in the mirror and applied more lip-gloss to her pink lips.

"You're so pretty." He told her. Not able to look anywhere but at her.

Rachel turned around and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him chastely on the lips. But his hands were around her waist and pulling her for another kiss before she had the chance to blink. She hadn't been a fan of the PDA in the hallways before, but she supposed that for Finn she could let that go. She enjoyed the feeling of Finn's lips against hers for a bit before they were interrupted by the most annoying voice in all of Ohio.

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob Ben Israel asked as he instructed his freshmen camera boy to take a close up of their faces.

"Excuse me?" Rachel replied, still a bit flustered from the kiss. After a second, she frowned and tried to get the camera off her. Sure, she had been a fan of the attention that Jacob's blog provided her, but that wasn't the case anymore.

"I mean, why keep going with this abomination?" Jacob asked with his squeaky voice as he gestured his hand between them. His camera man laughed at them.

"Excuse me?" Now Finn said, a scowl on his face and a look that told Rachel he was ready to punch both Jacob and his little minion.

"You are aware that most people in McKinley think your relationship is unnatural and gross, aren't you?" Both Finn and Rachel frowned at him.

"What?" So far, Rachel hadn't been able to formulate a sentence.

"Oh, so you aren't. Nice." He grinned at the camera now.

"Who told you that? Who even thinks that?" Finn asked. Jacob turned around and faced an incredibly angered Finn. The junior had the capacity to understand he had to take a step back and explain.

"It was on Quinn Fabray's Facebook page. A couple of weeks ago she posted she knew for a fact you two are like...cousins or something." Rachel's frown deepened.

"Who would believe that?" The freshmen snorted at her questions and zoomed in her confused and irked face.

"Everyone." Answered Jacob. "She also said that she thought you two looked like what a fat annoying dwarf and a giant fart-face baby would look like if they dated."

The interview concluded with the camera distracting off to Brittney and Santana laughing behind them and Finn punching Jacob in the face.

Afterwards Jacob Ben Israel did a special on how an incest practicing asshole looked like in detention.

* * *

Rachel stormed inside the choir room just as Mr. Shue was beginning to explain his purple piano bullshit. She ignored their new member, Sugar, too. She was ready to lash out on Quinn but wasn't able to spot her. Instead, everyone inside the room looked at her funny, except for her teacher who was eyeing her concerned.

"Rachel?"

She ignored him.

"Where's Quinn?" She practically yelled.

"Oh, you don't know?" Santana told her. A self-sufficient smirk plastered on her face. "She's begging Coach Sylvester to take her back."

"What?!" Mercedes yelled. A few other shocked faces followed her own.

"Yeah, first she humiliates Berry and Hudson, now she wants her ponytail back. Q is making a comeback." Santana smiled. Rachel couldn't actually tell if she was glad that Quinn was going to be on her squad again or not.

"What's that about Rachel and Finn?" Her teacher intervened.

Artie laughed out loud as he remembered the super viral Facebook post that Quinn had been responsible for.

"She told everyone Rachel and Finn are cousins." Tina voiced right after he punched Artie on the shoulder softly.

"She also called Rachel a dwarf." Puck added with the least bit of interest. "A fat one." He finished. Santana chuckled beside him.

Rachel said nothing for a moment as she took in the lack of support from her fellow glee clubbers, not that she was surprised. Finn had been stalled in detention and she had been left to deal with the insensitive people she called her team.

"Why would anyone believe the cousin thing?" She voiced, frustrated that such a dumb gossip had gotten around so easily.

"Oh, sweetie, Lima losers are just irreversibly idiotic." Kurt told her from his seat and smiled at her sympathetically.

"It's also funny." Artie said once more.

"But Rachel. Aren't you worried your babies are going to come out wrong?" Brittany asked, a worrisome look on her face.

The room broke out laughing even though her teacher was trying to stop them. She glared at everyone once more before she walked out of the room.

* * *

She found Quinn in the parking lot talking to some football players. It was like a vision. A trip to the past. She looked exactly the same as she did in sophomore year, except for the new shorter hair. The perfect cheerleader with the perfect body and the perfect face. The blonde laughed at something one of the guys around her said and bid them goodbye with a smile and a wink, before turning to her car.

Rachel caught her before she could reach the door. Quinn's face was expressionless. Of course, she did know it would only be a few hours before Rachel came to scream at her.

"Quinn, why did you do that?"

The cheerleader rolled her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't believe Rachel was so dense. It was almost like she had forgotten their entire junior year happened, or more accurately, the end of it.

"Why do you think, Rachel?" She replied as she pushed past the brunette in hopes of getting to her car. Rachel moved again to stop Quinn.

"I thought we were finally friends." Quinn scoffed.

"And _why_ would I be your friend? You're a loser." She stated. Her eyes completely icy.

"You're in glee club too." Rachel told her. She wasn't so angry anymore, she just wanted answers.

"Yeah, so? The fact that you're a loser doesn't have to do with that." Rachel sighed.

"Is this because of Finn? I mean, I know my relationship with him must've hurt you, but you should know that my intentions were never to make you feel bad. Things just happened. I didn't have control over it." She explained. Completely convinced that that was the truth.

Quinn felt the urge to punch her. She almost did but held back. The people in the parking lot were beginning to stare. She took a step closer to Rachel.

"Just know, Berry, that you better watch your back this year. Everything you do, I will do better. Everything you want, I will have. And if you thought the slushie facials were rough, you have no fucking clue how much this'll hurt." She whispered.

With a smile, Quinn pushed Rachel out of her way again and got inside her car, soon after driving off the school property.

Rachel was left confused under the sun. People were staring at her. Some laughed. She didn't know what she had done to make Quinn so angry. She looked up and located her boyfriend who was still being followed by Jacob and his camera out of school. The staring and the laughing turned his way now.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. It really helps a lot. **

**And as you can notice, this chapter was about learning how are things back in Lima. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As you can see, I finally made up my mind concerning what pairing I want this to be. After writing more chapters, I realized that even if I tried, this story could not be anything but St. Berry. So, here it is. And be patient, there is still no Rachel-Jesse interaction here, but there will be soon. I promise. Still, Jesse is the way he is in this story, so do not expect any kind of fluff any time soon. There is still much more drama to come (Q). **

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

III.

Jesse stepped out of the airport and got into the car that had been sent for him. He put on his sunglasses and breathed in. The air in Ohio reminding him of all he had left behind. He hadn't missed it for a second. Sure, his hometown was charming and tranquil, but he had never been a fan of the things he had to do just to keep himself entertained.

Half an hour later he had arrived at Akron and his hotel. He waited outside the car with a cigarette in his hand as he watched the help carry his luggage inside. He threw the end on the street and stepped on it while he walked to the lobby himself.

"Checking in?" The receptionist asked with a smile on her face. It became clear to Jesse that she was checking him out. This new business man look and his natural handsomeness clearly affecting the girl in front of him.

He curled a brow at her and smirked, nodding slightly.

"The reservation is under St. James." He spoke firmly as he took his sunglasses off. The girl stared at him in awe for a second before turning to her computer and blushing.

She typed his name and wide eyed looked at him again.

"Jesse St. James. You were in Vocal Adrenaline." She said, without a hitch of hesitation.

He cleared his throat and tried to keep his laughter inside.

"Yeah." He replied simply. His hand going through his hair. "I was."

The receptionist seemed more nervous all of a sudden. She shifted her feet shakily and looked back down at her computer. Moments later she handed him his card key.

"I was in Carmel too, you know?" She voiced without looking at him.

He frowned slightly at her words. He didn't remember her at all. But he did acknowledge she was gorgeous and reminded the time he had had in high school. He had been pretty convinced he successfully conquered any girl that had seemed remotely attractive to him.

"Really?" Jesse asked, a little bored of the interaction now.

"Yeah, I was a big fan of Vocal Adrenaline. Of you." She admitted. He could see she was starting to grow confident, and that just wasn't fun for him.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." He paused, noticing her face fall a little. "Although a girl like you should've called my attention."

She smirked back at him.

"My shift ends at six." The girl told him, biting her lip, attempting to be sexy, Jesse assumed.

He smiled at her and winked before he headed for the elevator. What a sad dull life the girl must be living in. Graduating from high school and managing nothing more than working as a hotel staff. He guessed he could help her out with some fun before he left.

* * *

Mercedes was talking to Kurt in the stairs of the main entrance. He was telling her all about Blaine once more. How romantic it had been of him to transfer schools just to be with him. Mercedes nodded, agreeing, but wondered why anyone would leave a place that accepted them and treated them like gods to come to McKinley. The place where all of her glee club teammates had been bullied at least once. Even when Blaine might've been incredibly in love with Kurt, she just couldn't understand his actions completely.

Soon, they spotted a black BMW screeching through the street and parking near them. They said nothing as they just stared. Waiting intently to see who stepped out of the fancy car.

_Jesse St. James._

Mercedes held her breath in. Her eyes wide open and the shock was apparent on her features. Kurt's blue eyes seemed to be even bigger. He struggled with words for a second. They both noticed how grown up Jesse looked now. He was sporting a grey business suit and his everlasting smirk. His hair was shorter, but all in all Kurt didn't remember him ever looking so hot.

"Is hell breaking loose or why is the devil back?" Mercedes muttered to Kurt.

"This can't be good." He said. Still a little bit in awe, he stood up and waited for Jesse to notice him.

Mercedes, still sitting on the steps, didn't know what to do. She could either storm inside and find Rachel, or anyone really, so they could be warned of what was to come next. Or, she could stand there with Kurt and seek out answers from the devil himself.

Her time ran out quickly, as Jesse was already climbing up the stairs.

"Kurt." Jesse acknowledged. Ignoring Mercedes completely. Her face and her tense body boring him to no end. He was a true fan of confrontations.

"What are you doing here, St. Jerk?" The blue eyed senior asked. His expression daring, but Jesse could notice the nervous fidgeting of his fingers. He smirked at the nickname.

"Well, you're still in high school and behaving as such, I can see." Jesse replied easily, his smirk never faltering through his words.

Kurt scowled at him. He had never liked the guy. So self-conceded and with an ego the size of Rachel's and his own combined.

"Coming back to try your luck with Rachel again, or did you just want us to see your new rental car?" Jesse chuckled.

"I'm here on business." He paused and eyed around. "And I'm not exactly planning on getting back the affection of a _child_, when I can get so much better."

Kurt nodded, a sick smile on his face. But didn't exactly exude the confidence that Jesse did.

"You better get out of here before anyone else sees you and decides to return the egging favor." Kurt warned.

"Glad to know that nothing remotely interesting happened in your lives since I left. You should be happy I'm back. If even to spice things up." He stated. His eyes turned quickly to Mercedes who had said nothing but was staring at him openly. Then, without another word, left the two high schoolers behind as he stepped inside the building.

* * *

"Ms. Pillsbury, right?" Jesse asked as he stood leaning against the doorframe.

The redhead counselor turned up to see him. She realized instantly, he wasn't a student. But he looked way too young and pretty to be a teacher. She nodded, and Jesse stepped inside. Waiting for nothing, he sat down on the chair across form hers.

"How can I help you?" She asked, a slight frown on her face. Her confusion was apparent. Jesse could tell that she was very conflicted in how to feel about him. He was glad she didn't recognize him instantly.

"Your principal sent me here. Said you would be much more capable to help me out." He explained shortly. She smiled a little at him and clasped her hands together, rolling her chair closer to the desk.

"Help you with what exactly?"

Before answering, he took a moment to analyze her. She was pretty, very much so. But there was something odd about her. He could see that her hands and herself where constantly moving. But it wasn't due to nervousness. He assumed that if his looks affected her, she had hidden it very well. Or was just too good at managing to feel nothing when she detected an age gap.

"My name is Jesse St. James. I transferred here shortly about two years ago. I was in your school's glee club for a while too." He started. Emma realized slowly who he was and couldn't believe he was that same kid. Or a kid at all. He was just so...adult now.

"Rachel's boyfriend." She voiced, a bit concerned now. Seconds later, she realized that it had been a mistake at watching his face falter.

"Well, again, only for a while. But my coming here and needing your help doesn't have to do with her, at all. So, you can relax." He stated, looking intently into the counselor's eyes, who easily looked away.

"Then, what is this about, Jesse?"

"I'm running an agency now, Ms. Pillsbury- "

"Emma." She said. Surprising even herself.

"_Emma_." He repeated with a grin. He actually kind of liked her and her oddness. "And well, let's just say I've run out of talents to seek for."

"And you coming to McKinley..." She urged.

"Believe me, it wasn't my first choice." He lied. "But seeing as Vocal Adrenaline are bound to fail at even attempting to win regionals." He paused. "Let's just say a little birdie told me the New Directions were next in line to win. And I happen to like representing winners."

Emma smiled now. The little vote of confidence that Jesse had given their small show choir was more than she needed to trust him.

"Represent a whole show choir?" She asked, wondered by him.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head no. That idea was ridiculous. Half of New Directions were inept at even singing, the other half couldn't dance even if their life depended on it. Still, he just couldn't say that to lovely Emma. He had to continue to be charming.

"Not exactly." He admitted. "Only one of them."

"Oh."

"Yes, you see, my agency is in LA. It's complicated enough to bring only one kid, imagine fifteen." He said, a smile still on his face.

"No, I know." She replied, nodding, as if completely agreeing with him. But he could tell she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I will let myself assume that the only talent you have hidden in here is already in the glee club. I wanted to see if it was possible for me to talk to them. See if this opportunity seems appealing to them."

Emma knew that the minute Jesse spoke to them, they would be kissing the ground he walked on.

"I think we can arrange that." Emma said, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
